Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for securing information, and more particularly, and without limitation, to systems and methods for tokenizing authentication credentials.
Background
Today, information is routinely passed between local and remote systems, devices, and networks. Protecting that information has increasingly become a concern for businesses and users. This is especially true in the financial services industry, where financial account information is exchanged daily over the Internet and between mobile devices and point of sale devices. Some approaches include encrypting the information involved in financial transactions. While providing some protection, security issues still exist when the information is compromised or communicated in high security risk environments. Aspects of the disclosed embodiments address these and other concerns regarding securing information.